


Father's Day

by dark_as_leila



Series: Family Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Baby Eren, Family, M/M, daddy erwin, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets a nice surprise for father's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right. I wrote an eruri fic for father’s day. It is shameless, shameless fluff. It is the candy floss of fan fiction. And I am sorry. I may also write another father’s day based fic with them… that one will be shameless, shameless smut. Because I am the worst. Anyway, fluff first, prepare for possible diabetes.

Levi opened one eye and shut it again quickly before he rolled onto his back and stretched. He lay still for a few moments before opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up naturally, no alarm. He blinked a couple of times before turning his head to the side and looking at the alarm clock, the digits indicated it was a quarter to eleven. He allowed this information to sink into his still sleep fuzzed brain before sitting bolt upright. How could it be that time? How had he slept through his alarm? The alarm in question was not one that was easily ignored if he didn’t attend to it right away. He had one foot on the floor and was barely containing his panic when the door to the bedroom opened slightly. He froze, looking at the strip of hallway that had been revealed.

"Go on," a voice whispered, encouraging, "go in, go ahead, it’s all right."

"But - sleeping, Papa is -"

"He’ll be happy if you wake him up, it’s all right, I promise," the second voice cajoled and Levi slipped his foot back into the bed as the door was pushed open wide and he watched as his three year old alarm clock tottered in holding a tray in his small hands, who, in turn, was being observed carefully by Levi’s husband.

Eren made it all the way to the bed before looking up at Erwin with questioning eyes when he realised he would be unable to place the tray on the bed for his other father. Erwin smiled at the boy and Levi was warmed by the rush of affection he felt for both of them as his husband plucked the tray from their son’s hands before placing it on Levi’s lap for his inspection.

There was toast and poached eggs, a cup of coffee that was so black and smelled so intense that Levi was sure that it was nectar from the heavens, plus a small vase with a single wild flower in it to decorate the tray. Whilst inspecting this breakfast, Erwin had scooped Eren up and deposited him next to Levi on the bed, before making his own way round to the other side and flopping down himself.

Eren was looking at Levi expectantly and Levi smiled slightly, “What a lovely breakfast,” he said and Eren’s face split into a wide smile.

"Go on Eren," Erwin said, nudging the baby with his elbow gently, "what do you say to Papa today?"

Eren frowned for a moment, and the expression there convinced Levi that their son was the cutest child to ever exist, before his face cleared and he looked up at Levi with his bright eyes, “Happy fa- fa- fafas day, Papa,” Eren managed, grinning wide before hugging Levi tight around the middle. Levi was concerned that his heart might burst.

"Thank you, baby," Levi said, throwing an arm around the boy and squeezing tight until Eren was giggling, "Did you make me this breakfast all by yourself?"

"Daddy helped," Eren said, all seriousness as he clambered into Erwin’s lap, "He made the egg and drink. I made toast all by myself," he was evidently very proud of this accomplishment.

"He made you a card too," Erwin said with a smile, "It’s under your plate."

Levi quirked an eyebrow as he lifted the plate and spied the article underneath. The front was all sorts of colourful loops and squiggles, which were continued inside. Helpfully, Erwin had translated Eren’s scrawl into a couple of sentences ‘Happy Father’s day, I love you very much, love Eren.’

"Thank you, Eren," Levi said, eyes flicking up to meet Erwin’s and those baby blues crinkled in reply, "But what about Daddy?"

"Daddy has everything he could possibly want or need," Erwin said, dropping a kiss onto Eren’s messy, untameable hair, "so there’s nothing to worry about there."

"Well that’s good to know, but," Levi said, as he leant across to rummage in his bedside drawer, before extracting what he was looking for," Eren made you a card anyway," he said as he produced a card almost identical to the one he had received. Erwin’s eyebrows shot up as he accepted the card from Levi and opened it to reveal similar sentiments to the one’s he himself had written into his husband’s card.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Eren asked as he swivelled onto his knees and faced him, staring up.

"I love it," Erwin said and Eren reached up and grasped is father’s face between his chubby fingers, pulling him down and placing a sweet kiss upon his lips.

Levi was glad of technology that day as he snapped a photo of this moment with his phone.

"Papa has a new background for his phone," Levi stated as the two looked at him, "but where’s my kiss hmmm? You love Daddy more than you love Papa."

"Don’t tease him," Erwin scolded as Eren’s face filled with panic.

"I do!" Eren said, desperate, "I love Papa _and_ Daddy! I do!”

Levi chuckled at that, “I know, I know, don’t worry. Just give me a kiss.”

Eren crawled across the bed and placed a kiss onto Levi’s proffered cheek.

"Are you going to eat that breakfast we slaved over or not?" Erwin asked, amused as Eren made his way back to him and his lap.

"Of course," Levi said as he picked up his cutlery and began in on the food. Eren watched with absolute focus as Levi ate his first mouthful, clearly waiting for a verdict.

"It’s delicious," Levi stated, "especially the toast."

Eren squirmed with pleasure in Erwin’s lap.

Levi ate quietly for a few moments, and inevitably, what with their child being three and having very little in the way of an attention span, said child became bored.

"Daddy, TV?" Eren asked, leaning against the blond’s chest.

"Sure," Erwin said, and Levi frowned, which to Erwin’s credit, he noticed, "but just for a short time ok? Until Papa’s finished his breakfast."

"Ok," Eren said lifting his arms so Erwin could place him back to the floor. He waddled out of the room and Levi watched him go, smiling slightly, as was his wont when confronted with the adorableness of his boy.

"I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching you when you watch him," Erwin said and Levi glanced sidelong at the larger man to see him leaning his head against his hand and staring at him.

Levi removed the tray from his lap before placing it on the floor by the bed. He then proceeded to crawl into his husband’s recently vacated lap.

Erwin smiled and placed his hands on the smaller man’s hips and Levi slipped his own hands across broad shoulders, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss against his throat.

"Thank you," he murmured against his skin and Erwin’s large hand slipped underneath the t-shirt he wore, rubbing small circles against the hollow of his back.

"Happy Father’s day," Erwin said, still stroking the smooth skin of Levi’s back, his fingers slipping lower and grazing the edge of the shorts Levi was wearing, "Did _you_ get me a present?”

Levi leant back to look into Erwin’s eyes, which were heavy with mischief and dark with desire.

"You can have your present tonight, Daddy," Levi whispered before capturing the taller man’s lips in a kiss and swallowing the groan that Erwin made. They indulged in a rather hot and heavy make out session for a few minutes before -

"Papa! Eren wants to hug Daddy too!"

Levi detached himself from Erwin’s lips and looked down to see their boy looking disgruntled at being left out. He bent and lifted him, placing him between their bodies, and Erwin wrapped his large arms around them both and squeezed.

"Better?" Erwin asked, smiling slightly ruefully at Levi.

"Yes," Eren said, happily ensconced between his parents.

"I want another one," Levi said suddenly and Erwin involuntarily squeezed a little harder than intended in his shock.

"Daddy!" Eren scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," Erwin rushed as he loosened his hold, "Levi?" he asked, clearly a little more than surprised.

"What?" Levi said, all innocence.

"Another baby?" Erwin asked.

"Well, yes," Levi said simply, shrugging lightly, "Would you like a brother or sister Eren?" he asked the boy.

Eren was quiet for a few moments and Levi became slightly concerned about the answer he might receive. Then -

"Both?" Eren asked, looking up into Levi’s face.

Levi couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing and even Erwin managed a weak chuckle.

"We’ll have to work on Daddy for that, I think," he said as he kissed his son on the cheek.

"Oh I think you could find ways to persuade me," he said, throwing a filthy grin at Levi.

"I’m sure," Levi responded, throwing his own filth laced smirk.

"Yay!" Eren squealed before throwing his arms around Erwin’s middle.

"Happy Father’s day," Levi stated as he leant over Eren and pecked his husband on the lips.

"Yes it is," Erwin said, smile wide as he embraced his little, perhaps soon to be bigger, family.


End file.
